Data and the Ilosians
by StarTrekFan72
Summary: this is the sequel of Data and his children... Data should defend his wife by an ambassador...
1. Chapter 1

_Data and the Ilosians_

This story is the sequel of _Data and his children…_

_Chapter 1_

Data was happy now, with his family reunited on the ship. Peter and Anne, his children, were growing and were learning a lot of new words. Now they were three years old and begun to go to the kindergarten of the ship. Cindy was calm, because she saw that the situation of her marriage was serene without any sort of incident or misunderstanding.

But nobody can guarantee that the future will be always the same…

One day arrived on board the ambassador of a strange planet, _Ilosianus. _The inhabitants had an aspect similar to the human people, but they had psychic powers similar to the Betazoid. It seemed that they wanted to enter into the Federation and then they sent their most expert ambassador, Alex Ilius. He descended from a noble dynasty. He was only 42 years old, but he worked a lot with his father, the ambassador Patrick, who died from a cancer. Alex had beautiful blue eyes and black hair.

-"Good morning, Captain Picard. I wish to you and to your crew a long life and prosperity…"- Alex said when he was transported on board. –"Good morning, Ambassador Ilius. We thank you for your wishes. Welcome on board. This is my First Officer, Mr Data. He is a very special android. This is my Counselor and this is my Chief Engineer, Mr La Forge."- Picard said gently with a smile. –"And this beautiful woman? Who is she, Captain?"- Alex asked to Picard. –"Oh, she is Commander Scoffield, Data's wife."- he answered. –"Really? Can the androids _marry _a woman?"- he asked surprised. He didn't see the expression in Data's eyes. He saw a normal man too much interested in his marriage…Why? Did he want a proof? If he wanted a duel, he would be satisfied. Data wanted to defend his wife from all the strangers with all the means.

Picard noticed the strange look in Data's face and so he thought that it was better to bring the guest to his apartment. –"Sure, the androids are very similar to the humans, they have feelings and they have families…Data has a brother, a wife and two little children. But now it's time to reach your apartment, Ambassador."- he said gently, but firmly. Alex wanted to add something: -"Sure, Captain, but indeed I believe that it should be better if _all _the members of this family were androids…"- Data became angry. He was stopped promptly by Geordi before he could do anything. –"I think that we should go to the bridge, Data. The Ambassador is tired because of the long voyage. Good morning, Ambassador…"- he said and brought Data into the elevator.

-"Why have you stopped me, Geordi? It was my right to reply to this stranger…"- Data said very angry with his poor friend. –"Data, it is an important ambassador of a new planet. It is the _first contact, _did you remember? If we make a mistake, we could begin a war without a motive…"- he answered very calmly. –"I know, Geordi, but indeed I think that he believes that I am a _marionette, _do you understand? It means, that I should not have a normal wife…Perhaps he desires my wife…"- Data said. –"Oh, no, my dear friend, no, he didn't intend it. He was only surprised by your existence… he didn't meet before any artificial being…"- he said very calmly.

He brought Data to the sickbay instead to the bridge. Meanwhile, he called the doctor. Beverly understood the situation and deactivated Data in a few seconds with the remote control of Dr Bloom. –"Thank you, Beverly. I feared that he could be dangerous…He became so jealous of his wife that he didn't hear any more my words…"- Geordi said preoccupied. Beverly believed that Data needed a complete check-up of his neural matrix before he could return to his normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Data was _normal… _The results were clear: no anomaly had altered his neural matrix. The situation seemed to be dangerous because they hadn't a complete control on Data's emotional troubles.

Cindy was called in the sickbay by the Doctor. –"The problems which disturbed him are still here, I see…"- she said. –"No, Cindy, Data is more stable than the last time, I assure to you, darling."- Beverly said patiently. –"And now? Do you intend bring him in the sickbay until the ambassador is on board?"- she asked. –"No, I intend to inform the Captain about the risks which the Ambassador could face if we don't intervene appropriately."- Beverly said. –"OK, it's right, the Ambassador could risk his life, I see…But we continue to treat him as a _thing _not as a real person, I think."- Cindy said. She observed her husband while he was sleeping on the bed of the sickbay. He had no expression in his face, he seemed as a dummy. She felt compassion for him. The humans feared his incredible strength and they preferred to confine him in isolation rather than to face the reality. She concluded that it was not right for him. He was an officer, he deserved more respect. The Ambassador should excuse behind the Captain, Data and her.

-"Excuse me, Captain, can I speak?"- she asked. –"Sure, Cindy. What has happened to Data?"- he answered. –"Oh, he's fine…the problem is that he is too human now…I think that the marriage had changed radically his life. Now he thinks that he should defend his honor and the integrity of his family. The Ambassador had spoken inappropriately. He should excuse, because Data is a Federation's officer."- she said. Picard thought carefully about the consequences of this action. Cindy was right, but it was the first contact with the Ilosians and perhaps they had a different point of view about the life and so on…the situation was extremely delicate indeed…

Cindy returned to her apartment without her husband. Peter and Anne ran towards her and cried: - "Hello, mummy! Where is daddy? Why is he not here?"- Cindy saw her children, smiled warmly and then kissed them. –"Oh, daddy is working now, we have an important visitor on board and he has a lot of responsibilities…"- she lied. She wasn't able to say the truth to them. They loved their daddy who was used to play with them every evening after dinner. The children seemed very disappointed, but believed to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The situation was not very simple to manage. Data was the First Officer and the crew should seem _normal, _it means, nobody should pay attention to his absence.

Alex seemed very pleased to be able to speak openly with Cindy without any interruption in his apartment. –"It's a very pity that your husband cannot be with us in these days, Cindy, can I use only your name, darling?"- he said to Cindy after two days. Cindy understood perfectly that the stranger would abuse of his position in order to conquer a new woman, but he was also a Commander, therefore she couldn't be too severe with him. – "Sure, Ambassador. You can use my name, if you will. Data is a very meticulous officer, indeed. He is very diligent and tireless. But "darling" is a word which only Data can use. Sorry."-

Alex brought her abruptly with an arm and then kissed her on her mouth. Cindy was surprised by his reaction. She tried to remain calm and replied: - "Ambassador, you cannot kiss me without my permission! I am a Commander of the Federation!"- -"Sure, Cindy, but you are also a very beautiful woman, isn't it true? And your husband seems to prefer the circuits of this ship to his woman…It's logical: he is only an android! He cannot understand the immense value of a _real _woman. He doesn't love you, Cindy. He is only a machine, a very complex one, indeed, but nothing more. I am real, Cindy, I can love you in a normal way."- -"We have two children, Ambassador…"- she was replying, but Alex wanted only one thing in that moment by Cindy, it means, he wanted to make love with her with or without her consensus. Cindy tried to call help with her communicator, but he brought it. Cindy tried to escape, but the door was closed. Only Alex could open it. So, she thought that it was better to bring an object and then to pull it on his head, but she couldn't see anything useful to this purpose. In a few words, they made love for an hour. It was a terrible experience and Cindy was terrified to the idea that she could have a baby from this alien. At the end he said to Cindy that he could kill her if she would reveal the truth to the crew. She should remain his lover until the end of the voyage. She promised to make so.

Cindy ran into the surgery. She wanted only to speak with Beverly in private. Data was still there, without conscience. She could speak openly: –"Oh, Beverly, it's terrible! Data was right and we didn't believe him!"- Beverly saw that Cindy needed urgently medical care. –"Oh, Cindy, what happened? It was Alex?"- -"Yes, it was him…He violated me and then wanted to remain my lover in secret…"- she said crying.

Data opened his eyes. He was now awaken. In fact, he wasn't completely inactive, but only partially. The voice of his loved Cindy was terrible for him. –"Cindy, what happened to you? Why are you crying, darling? Who is the responsible for this? Alex?"- Data said only the name of the Ambassador, because he was in that moment only a poor husband who should defend his wife from another man. He seemed so human… -"Doctor, I am bored to remain still in the surgery while Alex could violate my wife another time. I must refer this incident to the Captain and then he will decide on the destiny of our guest."- he said resolutely. –"Sure, Data, but be careful. He is very powerful and he could suggest the humans to his will. Picard could not believe to your words. I should come with you and tell him what I saw and heard. He trusts me. We are very intimate friends."- she said preoccupied. She said to Cindy to remain in the surgery until their return.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Data was shocked by the arrogance of Alex, but he pretended to remain calm during the speech with the Captain. He knew perfectly the fear that the human beings had of the androids, because they were more strong and speedy than them. He knew that his only hope to have justice was to rely on Starfleet's protocols. He knew that he should seem cold and logical. Beverly insisted to remain to help him and Cindy before the Captain.

-"Good morning, Captain."- he said. – "Good morning, Data. Why are you here with your wife and with the Doctor?"- Picard replied. – "Yesterday happened a terrible accident to my wife, sir."- he answered, pretending to remain rational. –"Oh, really, Data? But how could it happen? And why didn't you remain in the sickbay?"- Picard said skeptical.

Beverly thought that it was better that she would continue the report: –"Data is here with my permission, Captain. He isn't a menace for anybody, sir. He was right. The Ambassador is an instable person. He has violated Cindy."- Picard seemed astonished. –"How could it happen? A rape in my ship? Why didn't Cindy call the security?"- Cindy answered: -"I tried, Captain, but I couldn't, because Alex destroyed my communicator before I could activated it."- The situation was very painful. The man accused of such an offence was a diplomatic one. If they couldn't accuse him with an objective proof, it was the word of Cindy against that of an alien Ambassador. Picard thought that it was better to communicate this incident to the Admiral Janeway. She had a large experience with alien species…and with the Starfleet's protocols. He promised to find an acceptable solution which couldn't stop the relationship between the Federation and the Ilosians. Beverly said that she could confirm that Cindy was violated by a man and with her permission she could determine perhaps which species was. But they should hurry, because the time would cancel all the objective proofs on the body of the victim. She would write a detailed medical report with all the analysis. Picard accepted this proposal and dismissed the officers in order to speak privately with Janeway.

Data escorted his wife and Beverly to the sickbay and insisted to remain with them to assist to write a complete report on the accident. Cindy was very embarrassed, because she felt herself so "weak" … It was very difficult for her to admit that Data was right and that the stranger was arrogant since the arrival to the _Enterprise_. The idea that her husband should control the proofs on her body was terribly humiliating…

Data was very meticulous and professional, he promised to not activate his emotion chip during the medical tests. They gave him the desired proofs. The sperm in the body of Cindy was in fact an alien sperm, more precisely an Ilosian one. Now they should control the sperm of Alex and then they could accuse objectively him in a process. Beverly wrote a detailed report and went to the Captain's office.

-"Sorry, Captain, could I disturb you for a moment?"- she said. –"Sure, Beverly, please, enter."- he answered coolly. –"I have finished the report…"- she began. –"And?"- he questioned. –"And it is all true, the sperm belongs to an Ilosian. We need only a test on Alex's sperm and the we could…"- -"Make what?"- he interrupted abruptly. –"Follow the Starfleet's directives, for example. Report the accident to the Ilosian authority and then begin a process against him. He could pass 10 or 15 years in jail, if he is lucky."- she concluded.

Picard seemed very annoyed by all this supposition. He said: - "I know, Beverly, it was a terrible experience. But the Ambassador is a diplomatic member of the High Council of the Ilosians. I spoke with Janeway today. We are in a delicate position. If we proceed against him, we could lose any contact with his planet. It is in a strategic position for the Federation. It is important for its great mines of dylitium, you know. If we can persuade this people to entry in the federation, we could save a lot of money by travelling across the Sector 23. Janeway ordered that we must before conclude the treatment and then open the private process against Alex."- Beverly was astonished. She couldn't believe that even the old friend of Cindy could abandon her in such an event. But at the end she realized that Picard was right. The politics are no very kind, but they have in mind only the profit of their nations. So in their century. She had now the hard duty to communicate this news to Cindy and to try to calm Data…


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter__ 5_

Data was in his apartment with his wife and his children. After that terrible experience, they decided to not be divided by anything. The children were happy to see again their father, but they didn't understand what happened to their mother. Cindy feared to go out of their room without Data. The Captain understood the situation and decided to protect their apartment with two guards at the door.

Alex knew the gravity of his position on board. His only hope to escape the justice of the Federation should be to return to his home world before the contracts were officially signed by both of the parts. And he intended firmly to remain an important diplomatic.

-"Hello, Cindy! How are you?"- Geordi asked. –"Fine, thank you, Geordi."- she answered sitting on a chair in Ten Forward. Data was ordering a drink for her. –"I have heard that you have had a terrible experience last week…"- he began. But Data returned in time to stop his friend: –"Yes, Geordi, you are right. But we cannot explain it in a public place. Sorry."- -"Oh, Data, I'm sorry, I wouldn't offend you or your wife. I didn't think that it was a personal question."- he replied. –"It is, Geordi. Please, change the argument of the discussion."- Data said coolly. Geordi felt himself very bad and he wanted to go away. His best friend didn't want to reveal an important question to him. It was the first time. He thought that the presence of the Ambassador could be the real reason for that all. –"Excuse me, Data. I remember that I should do another tests of diagnostics in the Engineering. I should go away with your permission."- Data felt himself much better. –"I am sorry, Geordi. You have obviously the permission to go. Now."- he said coolly. Geordi went away thinking to have lost his best friend forever.

Cindy finished her drink softly. She was happy that her husband wanted to protect her by indiscreet questions about her accident. She wanted only to have a normal life with her family. Suddenly Alex entered in the room. She noticed him, but she pretended to have not seen him. She continued to speak with her husband: –"And so, Data, we should arrive on the destination in a few hours…"- -"Yes, darling."- he answered. Alex was sitting in the table next to the couple. He ordered promptly a drink for himself and for the couple. The waiter came immediately with the drinks. Data remained calm. He deactivated his emotion chip, because he feared to provoke Alex. –"Oh, good evening, Commander Data. How are you?"- Alex asked. –"Fine. Thanks."- he answered shortly. –"Do you know that your wife has a very beautiful smile, Commander? It is rare…"- he continued. –"It is, Ambassador."- he replied. –"And do you know that she has such an intensive look in her eyes? They are particular, indeed."- Alex continued. –"Yes, they are."- he replied coolly. –" And … her legs?"- he continued maliciously. –"Her legs belong only to her and to her husband, it means, to _me, _Ambassador."- he replied. Cindy wanted to go away. –"Data, I'm not so fine. Please, go away with me into our apartment."- she implored. –"Sure, darling. It is late now. You should go to rest. Tomorrow is an important day."- Data said. –"Cindy, have you something important to say to your husband before I will go away from this starship forever?"- Alex asked. –"Not at all, Ambassador. Excuse me, I am very tired. I need to go to bed now."- she answered. –"Sure, with your beautiful white pants and nothing else."- Alex said. At this point Data saw his opponent fixed into his eyes. –"She is _my _wife, Ambassador, not yours. She has the right to be respected in a public place. She is also a Commander. This dialogue is not adequate to the standards of Starfleet. You are disturbing both of us, Ambassador. Good bye. We leave now."- he said and escorted Cindy to the door.

Cindy cried for two hours on her bed. Data tried to calm her, but at the end he understood that she needed desperately only one thing: to be loved sincerely by a man. So, he decided to make sex with her again. It was the only medicine. –"Darling, I think that you need a proof of the love of a man. Please, take away your cloths. It is better that we return to be a normal couple now. You must trust again of the mankind."- he said firmly. She remembered that he has deactivated his emotion chip. She said: -"Oh, Data, you have a fantastic idea, but you need to reactivate your emotion chip now. You should be _fully functional _…"- Data was astonished by the reaction of his woman. She was persuaded that he depended totally upon his emotion chip! However, he followed his council and he felt himself very strange…suddenly he helped her to leave the paints and then…it is easy to imagine. At the end they were exhausted, but also enthusiastic. They were again a couple. Alex was a secondary problem now.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter__ 6_

The Ilosians were a very difficult people. They didn't believe to the proposals of the Federation and thought that they could be used only because they had great mines of dylitium… They refused all the proposals of an entry into the Federation. Alex seemed more relaxed. His function was now crucial. If the Federation wanted to continue to explore the 23th Sector, they had to forget any kind of revenge against the rape which he committed. He thought that it was better if he could explain his plan to the Captain Picard. –"Hello, Captain."- -"Good morning, Ambassador. What are the news from your planet?"- -"I have considered the opportunity to mediate in order to solve this difficult situation, but you should make a solemn promise to me, Captain."- -"Please, tell me what it is …"- -"If you sign a declaration in which the Starfleet won't proceed against me, I promise to you that the treaty will be made."- -"What kind of declaration should I sign, Ambassador?"- Picard asked. –"You know perfectly what is it, Captain. It regards Commander Scoffield, you know…"- -"Oh, really? And what happened to her, Ambassador?"- -"It was a misunderstanding, Captain. I thought that she wanted my companion, but indeed she didn't."- -"You _raped_ her, Ambassador. We have the medical proofs. You could be judged to 10 years in jail."- -"Yes, I did. But I am the _only _person who can conclude this difficult situation, you know. And so Admiral Janeway does."-

Picard was perplexed. Alex was right, the treaty was impossible without the help of an expert diplomat, but he promised to Cindy to revenge her.

_The needs of __ many were more important than the needs of an individual…_

But Data gave his life only to save his Captain on the _Scimitar… _And was that the reward for him? To be so humiliated by a rival without the possibility to have a right process? It was all so complicated… His _emotions_ suggested to Picard that he should cancel a treatment with a so evil people before it was too late…

-"Ambassador, I need two hours, I must contact the Starfleet and dispute about your proposal with my superiors."- -"Well, Captain, very well… I will remain in my apartment, you know."- Alex said and went away.

Picard called Data and Cindy in his office. They came in a few minutes. –"So, Captain, what happened?"- Data asked. –"Data, please, deactivate your emotion chip. It is an order."- Picard said. –"If it is an order, I will do it, Captain."- Cindy was perplexed. What happened so terribly that could upset the emotions of Data? –"Very well, Data… So, the Ambassador promised to conclude the treaty only if we sign a declaration in which we won't proceed against him in a process… What do you think about?"- -"It's disgusting, Captain. He is lying. He knows that he is an influent person on his home world and he tries to escape the justice…"- Cindy said. Data was astonished. The human beings were so stupid that they couldn't understand that the emotion chip had only a minor part in Data's brain. He continued to have his viewpoint after all… -"No, Captain. I did no save your life only to ruin mine and that of my wife. I cannot promise to you such a thing. It is incredible that you really think that the deactivation of a chip could change my mind. We are ready to resign from the Federation and begin a private process against the Ambassador."- Data said resolutely. Cindy feared that Picard could feel himself offended by the hard speech of her husband and said: -"Sorry, I changed mind. My husband didn't intend to offend you, Captain. I am ready to sign this declaration. The Ambassador is too powerful to be defied. We need only to forget this dramatic incident. But he should sign that he will avoid forever the _Enterprise_, especially us."- -"Are you sure, Cindy?"- -"Yes, Captain. I don't want to obstacle the treaty of the Federation."- she said. But she lied. In fact, she hated Alex. She thought that it would be another time to revenge her offence. Data didn't reply. He seemed to elaborate the situation. His eyes were fixed … but he seemed to see anything in particular. The answer of his wife astonished him. He reactivated his emotion chip without an explicit permission of the Captain. After that, he understood why his brother Lore had hated the human beings. They were so _cold__… _He pretended to agree the proposal. In fact, he thought that there were a lot of ways to destroy the public image of the Ambassador in a second time. For the first time in his life, he was sorry for saving Picard. He was only an _android _for him, not a real friend to defend. –"I am sorry for my behavior, Captain. My wife is right. _The needs of __ many were more important than the needs of an individual…_these are the last words of the Ambassador Spock to Captain Kirk. He was always a positive figure for me."- Data said. Picard understood what Data meant and became very sad. Spock gave his life to save Kirk and his starship… and then Kirk found out a way to bring back Spock from the death… meanwhile he couldn't reward his friend with a process against his enemy… It was all overwhelming. Picard replied that it was only the will of his superiors. So he wrote the declaration and Cindy and Data signed it. Then Picard said to his friend that he could reactivate his emotion chip only in his apartment, for security. Data confirmed to have understood the order, but lied.

Should really the enemies win so easily?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter__ 7_

Data was thinking about what future in the Starfleet he could have after this incident. He thought that he and his family weren't in a safe place any more. If an alien could rape your wife and then he could return to his life as if nothing happened, what could you say? They were officers, indeed. They should obey to many complex protocols. But one thing is to have to save the ship, one thing is to protect your wife.

Data was bored to feel himself as inadequate to protect his family. He wrote a letter of resignation. He wanted to return on the beautiful planet of Cindy and pass with her and his children the rest of his life. He understood finally what Cindy intended at the beginning of their relationship.

-"Could I enter, Captain?"- Data asked. –"Yes, sure, Data."- he answered. –"This is my letter of resignation, Captain. I have offered my best years to Starfleet. Now I have a family. And I have the duty to protect them from aliens and foreigners. I cannot be any more an officer, Captain."- he said coolly. Picard was astonished. –"Data, are you all right? The Ilosians had made a lot of trouble, but we must remain friends as always…"- he said sadly. –"No, Captain. We are no more _friends. _My wife was raped. Nobody wants to punish this crime in a legal process. I do not trust you anymore. We will return on the home world of Cindy. We will be safe there."- he answered very calmly, but determined.

Picard called the Counselor for help. They decided that Data should think accurately about his decision for at least 48 hours. He replied that it wasn't necessary, because the androids were very fast to decide what to do in a few seconds. They persuaded him to speak about this important decision with his wife. Data promised to do it, but lied.

The day after Alex persuaded the High Council of the Ilosians to sign the treaty. Data persuaded the Captain to let him to visit the planet of the aliens. In a few minutes Data arrived on the surface, in the capital city, _Ilyssia_He was an android, therefore the inhabitants couldn't feel his strong emotions. They were _artificial, _as his entire life was. Data pretended to be a normal tourist. He didn't wear the uniform, but civilian clothes. The aliens were used to see many merchants in search for their dylitium. He found out where was Alex's house and he arrived to it. When he entered into it, there was nobody. He waited for his return.

Alex returned to home only at 11 p. m. because the aliens made a feast for the new alliance with the Federation. –"Ambassador, did you remember of me?"- he asked. –"Yes, Data, obviously I can. Why are you here?"- he asked anxiously. –"I search revenge for the incident to Cindy."- he answered determined. –"But you are an officer, Commander…You have the order to forget it."- he said. –"Yes, but here isn't anybody who knows me. Your people cannot read the _artificial emotions or thoughts…_"- he replied. –"What would you do, Commander?"- he asked scared. He knew that the android was very strong and very fast. –"Oh, it is very simple, Ambassador. Now you will have an _incident _… in which you will die. Only the death could revenge the crime you did on the _Enterprise."- _he said. It was very simple, indeed. Data pushed him against a wall and he lost consciousness. He died in a few seconds. After this, Data returned to his ship. He deleted all the proofs against him accurately. The last thing was to cancel all his memory files. Data was a decorated Starfleet's officer… Nobody could testify to have seen him in Alex's house… It seemed to be a perfect plan.

The body was discovered after a few hours. The Ilosians thought that he had had too many alcoholic drinks in the feast, and that he was tripped over something. It was declared as an _incident. _But nobody on the _Enterprise _believed it. Picard thought that it was Data's revenge. He ordered to Beverly to check him. But it was effortless. Data escaped the justice, as Alex did.

Cindy wasn't so happy that Data killed an alien for her, but at least her honor was clarified. The news spread around all the galaxy… Nobody wanted any more to humiliate Cindy because she had an android as husband.

Cindy wanted to remain on the starship. She believed that Data's value was more useful in the open space than in a little planet. Data agreed with her. The enemy was killed. The human beings returned to respect him and his family.

_The End_


End file.
